


Leaving the Door Open

by CourtneyAA



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAA/pseuds/CourtneyAA
Summary: The sounds of the shower filled the upstairs hallway, the bathroom door crack opened. Tyler walked past the door, looking for his boyfriends. Seeing the door slightly open, he walked in. To a slight surprise, both Jaren and John were showering together. Tyler looked down and saw clothes strewn the bathroom tiles.Although the steam fogged the shower door, the faint silhouettes of John and Jaren showed.~~~This is John-centered because I really want it to be. :)





	Leaving the Door Open

**Author's Note:**

> um i honestly don't know wtf this is, i'm just bored

The sounds of the shower filled the upstairs hallway, the bathroom door crack opened. Tyler walked past the door, looking for his boyfriends. Seeing the door slightly open, he walked in. To a slight surprise, both Jaren and John were showering together. Tyler looked down and saw clothes strewn the bathroom tiles.

Although the steam fogged the shower door, the faint silhouettes of John and Jaren showed. Tyler saw the slightly taller figure reach down and cup the smaller figure in his hand. A lewd hiss filled the ear, in almost a whiney tune, belonging to Jaren.

Tyler stripped of his clothes and opened the shower door, hopping in. “Ah, good to see you finally joined us,” John smiled, hand still cupping Jaren in his hand. Tyler smirked and walked up behind John, hugging him before reaching down to his half-erect length. He gave a few quick pumps.

John moaned slightly, “Ty-...” Tyler took his other hand and ran it through John’s not-yet wet hair. He tugged lightly, allowing access to John’s neck. Tyler found a spot on John’s beauty marked shoulder and starting sucking a lovebite. As he was sucking the lovebite, he felt a smaller hand move his hand from John's now erect penis. He looked down and saw Jaren on his knees, face in front of John's crotch. Jaren smiled and started licking a stripe on the underside from base to tip.

John sounded and felt a warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. Tyler gave another tug on John's hair, smirking against his shoulder when he repressed a moan.

"C' mon John, you're allowed to be vocal with us," Tyler chuckled. Jaren nodded, still holding John in his mouth. John nodded lightly. "Good boy," Tyler reacted, giving another tug of John's hair, and smiled even more, when John let out a groan. "Now, what should I do with you?"

John cursed under his breath when Jaren took his full length and bucked his hips, feeling how deep he was in Jaren's throat. "F-fuck me, please. Ty, please." He felt his knees buckle when the pad of Tyler's thumb pressed the nerves around his hole. He gasped lightly.

John whined slightly when the warmth of Tyler left from behind him. He heard the sound of the medicine cabinet opening but realised Tyler was probably getting lube. He starting running his hand through Jaren's hair until Tyler came back.

When Tyler returned and stood behind John, John started feeling eager. He heard the pop of the cap opening. A few seconds later, he felt two slick fingers at his entrance. "Fuuuck," he groaned when Tyler starting fingering him, scissoring him open. He felt another two digits entering him and a little brush against his prostate had him tighten his grip in Jaren's hair.

He felt Tyler remove his fingers and gave a slight whine. "You ready, baby?" Tyler asked. John nodded. Jaren removed his mouth from John and started peppering his thighs and the surrounding area with kisses. Tyler bent John over and had him hold onto the shower railing. John felt Tyler's lubed tip push into his entrance. He groaned in slight pain due to Tyler's size. Tyler bottomed out after a slow minute.

"You alright?" Tyler asked. John nodded and felt Tyler remove himself halfway before slowly thrusting back in. John moaned but was brought into a kiss by Jaren. He allowed Jaren to explore his mouth and broke from the kiss to moan when Tyler starting gaining speed.

"F-fuck, Ty, faster p-please," John murmured. He felt Tyler hit his prostate and moaned lewdly. "Right ther-e, holy shit."

"You're doing so good, love," Jaren cooed. John nodded, holding his head in the crook of Jaren's shoulder. He gasped when Tyler picked up speed and when he hit his prostate over and over.

"T-ty, I'm going to come soon," John said, blinking away tears of pleasure. He felt a strong hand on the back of his head and a tug of his now wet hair. He moaned the warmth in his stomach become a burning knot. Tyler sped up, hitting his prostate with every thrust. John moaned loudly as he hit his climax, his fluids being washed down the drain. Tyler worked him through his orgasm as he came in John. He kept thrusting until he felt no more spurts of come. He pulled out slowly and helped John maneuver. John shooed his hands away and sat down on the tiles, where both Jaren and Tyler looked at him.

Jaren smiled and knelt down in front of a fucked-out John and kissed him. John kissed him back. Tyler knelt down as well and grabbed John's again erect penis, giving a few tugs. John's eyes flew open and he moaned against Jaren's cheek. "F-fuck..." He swore. Jaren shushed him and shooed Tyler's hand away.

"Think you can handle another round?" Jaren asked. John nodded and let Jaren sit in his lap. Jaren fingered his own hole open and slowly let John enter him. He started maneuvering his hips, where John rested his hands. He started thrusting into Jaren, picking up pace at the moans that were escaping his lips. He let his eyes wander and found Tyler standing in the corner, palming at his own dick.

Jaren raked his nails down John's back before snaking his hand up to John's hair. He ran through it with no tugging. He moaned when John hit his prostate, adding to his arousal was John's laboured breathing when he ran his hands through John's hair.

He felt an orgasm pawing in himself. "John, I'm- fuckk- close," Jaren whined. John nodded, too blissed to speak. He rode Jaren through his orgasm and came in Jaren shortly after. Jaren and John were helped up with the help of Tyler.

Tyler helped wash them down and got out to hand them towels. He rolled his eyes and both John and Jaren, who dried off and walked off to the bedroom. Tyler followed behind, watching as Jaren turned on the bedroom light. He watched Jaren and John fall onto the bed and chuckled. He grabs three pairs of boxers from the shared dresser and put his on before walking to the bed. He took the towel off Jaren and helped him into his underwear. He did the same for John.

Tyler shut off the light and got into bed, John being in the middle, despite his short protests. He spooned John, his eyes being able to adapt to the already bruising skin. He smiled. "Goodnight. I love you both."

"I love you too," Jaren replied. They waited a moment for John to respond but the only sounds the came from him were his relaxed breathing, seeing as he already fell asleep.


End file.
